Al In Parody
by c-wolf
Summary: Spawned by Flu and Decongestants: Weird Al Yankovic from cartoon music videos. And/or other series where he was playing a fictional version of himself. Takes Zordon's place after falling asleep.


disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Weird Al Yankovic cartoons (the real one will never experience this, or I don't have access to his dreams. one or the other), and possibly Seth Green's power of insanity over anything he touches. if he shows up too, it's from White And Nerdy.

author note: Brought to you by Sunday night flu and decongestants. and 20 minutes of frantic writing after I woke up from a delirious sleep.

It was another typical day in Angel Grove. People were screaming, explosions were going off while leaving animals untouched, and a monster was leading an army of feathery minions.

Six beams of light flashed up from an area away from the disturbance. They landed inside their base.

"Zordon!"

At that same moment, a unique character all his own was laying himself down to sleep. A flash of light encompassed him. Next thing he knew, he was a giant head with his usual hair and glasses staring out of a transparent globe at six shocked teenagers.

"Zordon?"

"What?" Weird Al asked as he started his head spinning full speed. "Whee!"

If it was a dream, why not have fun.

"ZORDON!"

"Ok, what?!" Al yelled as he stopped and focused on them.

Trini poked Jason "Um.."

"Later. We'll figure it out later." He whispered back.

Tommy spoke up. "You called for us?"

"What? Oh yes.." Al looked around and spied something he vaguely remembered seeing on tv during a caffeine jag while between gigs.

"Observe The Viewing Globe!"

The rangers refused to comment on how his hair took off the glasses and pointed.

They turned. "Oh great! Rita And Zedd have sent another monster"

Al stared for a second. He couldn't remember exactly what was supposed to happen. But the character he was in place of was a wizard if he thought back correctly. One of his hairs moved as he thought it, and six glowing devices appeared above the rangers' hands. They caught them reflexively and looked down.

"BEHOLD" Al squeaked as the hair snapped back and hit him in the nose. "Your multi-nerdy morphers." He mumbled as another hair slapped the errant one, resulting in a hair free-for-all which sent Alpha 9 into reboot.

"What?" Billy asked as all six continued to look.

"They should already be uploading your morph commands. Only used these in dire emergencies. The consequences don't always happen as expected."

The six looked at each other and nodded. "RIGHT!"

Al blinked as they choreographed the entire activation sequence and flashed away. "GO GO MULTI-NERD"

"I've got to re-watch a few of those. Maybe I can put a few moves into my videos..."

Segundo the mutated empty fish aquarium was rampaging through Angel Grove Park when six oddly hued rangers landed and proceeded to engage the minions.

As he proceeded to fire various energy beams at them, he noticed one fired a strange roll of something that absorbed his blasts then wrapped him tight.

"Bubble Wrap Soundwave!"

Rita and Zedd ran to the telescope as Zed heard a vague BOOM through his connection to the monster. When they looked down, they saw a kneeling Segundo wrapped in the burning remains of something and what made up his ears were bleeding a glowing blue blood.

They turned to each other and nodded. "MAKE OUR MONSTER GROW!"

Al twitched and woke up where he was drooling on the inside of the globe. Alpha was still out. "Wha.. oh, I'm still here." He looked to the globe and goggled at the giant monster. "I forgot that..."

"Ah. I know."

"RANGERS"

"Yes Zordon?" The six yelled as they dodged blasts.

"CALL FORTH.. THE ALBOT MEGAZORD. MAY THE POWER OF THE POLKA FORCE PROTECT YOU"

"THE WHAT?" They yelled as Billy began. It was hard not to.

"ASSAULT ACCORDION" A primarily blue multi color walking accordion came at a rapid pace out of an exploding rock pit.

"FLYING UKELELE" A primarily pink jet propelled instrument flew out of the clouds.

"SCOUT TROMBONE" A primarily yellow instrument ran out on 4 legs from an exploding mountain, with air blowing out the back.

"TUBUS MAXIMUS!" A giant primarily red tuba walked out of exploding music notes and blew it's horn, I mean Roared"

Segundo lost his footing and stumbled backward. "WHOAA!"

"FRENETIC PIANO!" A giant primarily black electric Piano on wheels zoomed out of a cave

"SHOCK BASS" Tommy yelled out. A giant primarily red Psychadelic Electric Bass flew around another mountain with helicopter blades spinning fast.

"WE NEED" The six blinked for a second. "WEIRD ALBOT IN BAND MODE"

"What the hell?" Tommy asked as the zord started combining.

"Don't ask." Kimberly shook her head. "Worry about it later"

Segundo blinked in confusion as the finished MegaZord stood across from him. It looked like a bearded man with instruments strapped around him.

"FIRE!" All rangers shouted.

A massed beam of 50 different polka tunes mashed together into one nightmarish tune, slammed into Segundo and blasted him off his feet into some trees.

He stood up and returned fire.

"AHHH" The rangers yelled as the zord stumbled back. All instruments had taken damage.

Alpha had woken up at that point and yelled out "ZORDON!"

"WHAT!" Al yelled and his hair somehow reached out of the globe and slapped Alpha out of the room. "Oops."

Then he turned to the globe. "This isn't good."

He nodded. "I've got it."

The Rangers were having a time trying to slug it out while the zord's weapon repairs were bringing everything back online.  
"RANGERS"

"Zordon?"

"CALL FORTH.." mumbling was heard. "THE ROBOT CHICKEN SWORD"

All six blinked. "Umm.."

"CALL IT!"

The rangers looked at each other. "We call upon The Robot Chicken Sword!"

Both the zord and monster paused and looked up as the sound of thunder went off. Then a pair of feet followed by a body and head slammed into standing position next to the ALBOT

"What the f..." The figure started to say before the Zord reached out it's right hand and the figure transformed into a robotic chicken with a laser eye. "That's it. No more coffee and chain watching.."

The sword screamed as it was brought back in a glowing arc and slammed on top of the head of Segundo. Following which the monster exploded.

"Ow.." A now familiar voice to Weird Al back in the chamber, said.

"How did Seth get here?" Al asked. While forgetting he was on speaker.

"Who?"

"AL?"

"No, that's Zordon."

"It is?"

The rangers stared at Trini as she talked with the giant robot chicken.

Al shook his head then remembered something else from the show. He focused on the moon. Then grinned. If it was his dream, why not.

"RANGERS!"

"AHHHH!" Seth yelled as the zord reflexively brought him up to salute, and messed up slightly.

"Oooh.. birdies"

"Yes Zordon?"

"FIRE THE.." Mumbling was heard again. "NO WAIT. CALL ALBOT IN SURFACE TO SPACE MOBILE CANNON MODE"

"AH!" Seth screamed as the sword flew up in the air and started spinning while the zords separated and merged into a giant weapon platform. Then he landed at an eighty degree weapon launch cradle.

"START THE FOLLOWING MUSIC" Al yelled.

All of sudden Seth er The Robot Chicken Sword started glowing and vibrating with continuous replay of Weird Al's Star Wars songs.

"What the h..." He yelled right before the Rangers pressed the launch button.

Rita And Zedd stared with eyes widening. "Zeddie.."

They turned to run right as the weapon slammed into the castle and everything around it except the surprisingly untouched all that time moon, vanished.

The Rangers teleported back to base and de-morphed. "ZORDON!"

"No, Alpha. You play the kazoo like..." Al started then turned with a smile. "WELL DONE.." He coughed. "Well done rangers. Thanks to the Robot Chicken Sword, Rita And Zedd have been locked in what some people consider to be a horrendous torture. Personally I wouldn't mind visiting. But not with them there."

"What is it Zordon?"

"Parody music of Star Wars Characters" Al finished. "Also, your emergency powers and zords are ready for you should you need them again. As well as the Robot Chicken Sword."

Cursing and swearing was heard floating out of a shadowy space.

"Well rangers.." Al started to say then vanished in a blaze of light. In his place was Zordon and a wig.

"What the f...!"

Centuries later, the castle slammed on top of a mountain and was immediately incinerated by a loud sneeze from an unknown source.

Seth Green woke up and cancelled Netflix for a month.

Al re-appeared on his bed and fell into a deep sleep. Following which he flashed away and thought he was dreaming of telling Luke how to destroy the Death Star with silly putty. But that's another story. 


End file.
